Love
by Sun-T
Summary: My First Straight Pair. Crack Pair!  3


LOVE

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Harry Potter / Pansy Parkinson

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, Modifiate Canon

.

#

.

"Maafkan aku, Potter," kata gadis itu, "Maafkan untuk semua yang telah aku perbuat padamu selama ini, aku merasa…"

"Sudahlah, Parkinson, semua telah berakhir," jawab Harry, "Kubur semua masa lalu dengan dalam, dan lupakan semua."

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Harry menepuk bahu gadis itu, "Sampai jumpa, Pansy," katanya lalu meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih tercengang karena Harry Potter, musuhnya selama di Hogwarts, pahlawan dunia sihir yang berhasil mengalahkan pangeran kegelapan, telah memaafkannya bahkan memanggil nama depannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Harry," bisiknya yang hanya didengar oleh gemerisik dedaunan di tepi danau.

.

#

.

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak hari perpisahan itu, Harry Potter telah menjadi Auror handal kebanggan kementrian bersama sahabat dekatnya, Ron Weasley.

"Hei, Harry," panggil Ron saat mereka sedang berdua di ruang kerja mereka.

"What?" tanya Harry tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya yang besar.

Ron duduk di depan meja sahabatnya itu, "Mr. Robarts mengundang kita kerumahnya untuk merayakan malam natal bersama mereka."

Harry mengangkat kepalanya dan mengernyitkan keningnya, "Pesta natal maksudmu?" tanya Harry memastikan.

Ron mengangguk, "Sepertinya akan menjadi pesta yang lumayan besar, karena yang diundang hampir seluruh pejabat kementrian."

Harry berdecak, "Aku malas, akan kucari alasan yang tepat untuk menolak undangannya," jawab Harry. Sejak dia di juluki sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir dia semakin malas bertemu orang banyak, sejak dulu dia benci menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Come on, mate, kau kan bisa datang bersamaku dan Hermione," paksa Ron.

"Dan menjadi 'single man' diantara banyak pasangan?" dengusnya.

"Oh come on, kau kan bias mengajak Ginny? Ayolah, kalian kan masih berteman baik walau telah putus?" paksa Ron.

Harry diam saja, dia tetap malas bertemu orang banyak.

"Ini pesta atasan kita, mate, tak sopan jika menolak," paksa pemuda berambut merah itu lagi.

Harry berdecak kesal, "Baiklah, baiklah... tapi kalau Ginny tak bisa menemaniku jangan harap kau bisa memaksaku lagi, deal?"

Ron tersenyum puas, "Deal."

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Kupikir kau tak bisa menemaniku, Gin," kata Harry malam itu saat dia menjemput Ginny di The Burrow.

Ginny tertawa, "Jangan salahkan aku, Harry, kakakku itu terlalu ribut sampai telingaku panas. Dia sangat ingin datang ke pesta itu tapi tak suka kalau kau tak ikut," jawabnya santai.

Herry memperhatikan gadis yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu, "Gaun merah marun yang melekat di tubuhnya sangat serasi dengan rambut panjangnya yang merah. Dandanannya yang tipis justru menonjolkan kecantikannya yang alami.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka sempat berhubungan dekat, tapi hanya beberapa bulan sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Harry menyayangi gadis ini hanya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Tuxedo hitam itu membuatmu begitu tampan, Harry," goda Ginny sambil menyeringai, "Cocok sekali dengan julukanmu sebagai 'Hero'."

"Oh diamlah, Gin, kau membuatku kesal dengan sebutan itu," kata Harry tak sabar karena menunggu Ginny yang masih sibuk dengan sepatunya.

Ginny tertawa geli, "Kita berangkat sekarang, Mr. Potter?" tawar gadis cantik itu.

Harry mendengus, "Baiklah, tapi jangan menggodaku lagi, Ms. Weasley," kata Harry sambil mengulurkan lengannya agar Ginny menggamitnya. Lalu mereka ber-apparate menuju kediaman Mr. Robarts.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pesta yang begitu meriah dengan taburan cahaya kristal yang menerangi ruangan besar di rumah mewah ini.

Harry dan Ginny bergabung dengan Ron dan Hermione yang datang lebih dulu, "Kau cantik, Mione," puji Harry sambil mencium punggung tangan Hermione dengan lembut.

Gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum dengan begitu manis, "Coba kau katakan itu pada sekumpulan gadis yang memandangmu dengan lapar di sudut sana, aku yakin mereka akan menempel erat di sampingmu, Mr. Potter," goda sahabat perempuannya itu.

Harry mau tak mau melihat ke sudut yang ditunjuk Harmione, dan benar saja dia langsung menyesal melihat ke arah itu. Gadis-gadis itu melambaikan tangan mereka dengan genit ke arah Harry yang otomatis membuat Ginny, Ron dan Hermione terkikik geli. "Oh please, diamlah kalian atau aku pulang sekarang juga," gerutu Harry.

"Maaf," kata Hermione sambil menahan tawa melihat wajah kesal Harry.

Ginny langsung menarik tangan Harry, "Ayo kita berdansa, akan kubuat mereka menangis malam ini," kata Ginny sambil tertawa.

Mau tak mau Harry pasrah ditarik Ginny sekeras itu, dengan enggan dia mulai mengikuti langkah kaki Ginny yang seirama dengan musik lembut yang mengiringi.

"Tersenyumlah, coba nikmati malam ini, Harry," bisik Ginny geli. Gadis itu tahu sekali kalau Harry paling malas berada di keramaian.

Harry tersenyum miris, "Ya, ya... akan ku usahakan, Gin, jangan cerewet," jawabnya kesal. Tak sengaja matanya menatap sosok Draco Malfoy di sudut yang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis itu, mantan musuh besarnya saat di Hogwarts dulu. Tapi setelah perang berakhir hubungan mereka membaik, karena disaat terakhir mereka mengkhianati Voldemort dan menolongnya. Harry memberikan kesaksian pada kementrian dan membebaskan keluarga Malfoy dari jerat hukum.

Harry tercekat oleh gadis yang berdiri di samping Draco, gadis itu memandangnya dengan begitu hangat, senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya yang merah, 'Parkinson', bisik Harry dalam hati.

Harry menghentikan dansanya dengan Ginny, "Aku ingin menghampiri seseorang," katanya sambil menarik tangan Ginny pelan.

Dengan heran Ginny mengikuti langkah Harry.

"Halo, draco, apa kabar?" sapa Harry sambil mengulurkan tangannya saat berada di dekat pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Draco tersenyum samar, "Baik, Harry, terima kasih," jawabnya sambil menjabat tangan pahlawan dunia sihir itu. Mereka sama-sama bekerja dikementrian, tapi dengan departemen yang berbeda membuat mereka jarang bertemu. "Ms. Weasley, lama tak bertemu," sapa Draco pada Ginny sambil mencium punggung tangan gadis itu.

Ginny tersenyum, "Lama sekali, Mr. Malfoy," jawabnya sopan.

Harry memandang Pansy yang berdiri dengan anggunnya dalam balutan gaun hitam panjang yang memamerkan bahunya yang putih dan halus. Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai indah di punggungnya. Harry meraih tangan gadis itu dan mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut seperti yang selalu dilakukan pria gentleman pada seorang wanita, "Apa kabar, Pans?" tanyanya pelan tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari wajah gadis itu yang kini berubah menjadi begitu cantik itu.

Dipandangi seperti itu membuat wajah Pansy merona merah, "Baik, Harry, senang bertemu denganmu kembali," jawab gadis itu.

Draco menarik nafas panjang melihat dua temannya yang seperti berada dalam dunia mereka sendiri itu, "Ms. Weasley, ijinkan aku mengajakmu berdansa," pinta Draco sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Ginny yang juga memperhatikan Harry dan Pansy tersenyum geli melihat mereka, "Kehormatan besar bisa berdansa denganmu," jawab Ginny sambil meraih tangan Draco, lalu mereka melangkah ke tengah ruangan.

"Kau mau berdansa?" tawar Harry pada Pansy.

Pansy menggeleng pelan, "Maaf, aku tak begitu pandai," jawabnya sambil tertawa renyah.

Harry ikut tertawa, "Baguslah, aku juga tak terlalu suka berdansa."

Lama mereka hanya terdiam, tak ada yang memulai percakapan sampai Harry menanyakan sesuatu pada Pansy, "Kau tak marah kan melihat Draco berdansa dengan Ginny?"

Pansy sedikit tersedak minumannya, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu," jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"Aku?" tanya Harry bingung.

Pansy memanang heran pada Harry, "Bukannya kau dan Ginny menjalin hubungan khusus?' tanya gadis itu.

Harry tersenyum, "Itu masa lalu, setelah Proffesor Dumbledore wafat kami berpisah, sudah lama sekali."

Pansy menganggukkan kepalanya tanda kalau dia mengerti.

"Lalu kau? Draco itu incaran para gadis, apa kau tak cemburu?" tanya Harry lagi.

Pansy meneguk minumannya perlahan, "Dia itu tak begitu tertarik dengan yang namanya cinta, dasar pria dingin, lihat saja sampai sekarang dia tak punya kekasih."

Harry mengernyitkan keningnya dengan bingung.

Melihat Harry seperti itu Pansy pun tertawa, "Sejak dulu hubunganku dan Draco tak berubah, kami hanya sahabat dekat, tak lebih, kalau itu yang ingin kau tahu, Harry."

"Oh, Sorry, kupikir kalian berpacaran," jawabnya lega. 'Lega? Kenapa harus merasa lega?', tanyanya dalam hati.

Lalu mereka berdua melewatkan malam itu engan berbincang berdua. Mereka tak peduli walau Draco ataupun Ginny tak menghampiri mereka lagi sampai acara usai.

**.**

**.**

"Kulihat kau menikmati acara tadi malam, mate?" tanya Ron saat mereka bertemu di kantor.

Harry tertawa ringan, "jangan menyindirku," jawabnya tanpa memandang sahabat dekatnya itu.

Ron mendengus, "Sejak kapan kau akrab dengan si Parkinson itu?" tanyanya.

Harry menyandarkan punggungnya, "Sejak tadi malam mungkin," jawabnya lagi.

Ron berpindah duduk di depan Harry, "Apa dia merayumu, Harry?"

Serta merta Harry tertawa terbahak, "Apa maksudmu merayuku? Justru aku yang berusaha merayunya."

"What? Kau gila," sergah Ron.

Harry memandang sahabatnya dengan heran, "Aku gila? Kenapa?"

"Kau tak lihat dengan siapa dia datang tadi malam?" tanyanya tak percaya melihat keluguan Harry.

"Draco Malfoy? Ya aku tahu, mate, lalu?" tanya Harry lagi.

Ron mendelik heran, "Lalu? Lalu katamu? Come on , Harry, tak mungkin kan malfoy mengajaknya ke pesta kalau mereka tak ada hubungan apa-apa?"

Harry tertawa, "Mereka memang tak ada hubungan apa-apa, Ron," jawabnya santai.

Ron masih heran, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Harry mengangguk.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun mendesah, mungkin sedikit lega, "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku hanya tak ingin bermasalah lagi dengan si dingin Malfoy itu."

Harry berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar, "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ron.

"Makan siang, dan kali ini aku tak ingin mengajakmu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum yang di mata Ron tampak begitu mencurigakan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry memandang toko bunga yang besar di depannya. Diatas pintu masuk terdapat tulisan 'PANSY'S' yang terukir dengan itu ditata dengan begitu cantik. Dari luar saja orang sudah tertarik untuk masuk ke dalamnya, begitu bersih dan terang. Dindingnya sebagian besar terbuat dari kaca putih yang transparan, memamerkan ratusan jenis bunga yang tumbuh di dalamnya.

Dia membuka pintu kaca dengan perlahan, seorang gadis muda menghampirinya, "Ada yang bisa kami bantu, sir?" tanyanya sopan. Gadis itu memandang penuh kekaguman terhadap pemuda yang begitu tampan dan gagah itu. melihat luka sambaran petir di keningnya tahulah gadis itu dengan siapa dia berhadapan yang membuatnya semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mencari Ms Parkinson, dia ada?" jawab Harry.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan menunjuk kesebuah sudut dimana tampak oleh Harry gadis yang dicarinya yang sedang sibuk merawat bunganya. Perlahan dia menhampiri gadis itu, "Kalau bunga-bungamu secantik ini maka apa yang harus ku bawa saat menemuimu, Pans?" sapa Harry pelan.

Pansy terkejut, dia menoleh dan mendapati Harry telah berdiri di belakangnya, "Hai, kau mengejutkanku," jawab Pansy sambil tertawa.

Harry membungkuk untuk mencium sekilas pipi putih gadis itu. Pansy tercekat, dia sampai lupa berkedip dan menganga tak percaya kalau Harry Potter menciumnya. Tapi sekuat tenaga dia berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin walau Harry bersumpah dia telah melihat pipi gadis itu merona merah."

"Tak kusangka kau mau mampir ke toko bungaku," kata gadis cantik itu masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Harry tersenyum, "Tak masalah kan? Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja."

Pansy menggeleng tak percaya, "Kau ini selalu penuh kejutan," jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat lain.

"Sudah makan siang?" tanya auror handal kementrian sihir itu.

Pansy menggeleng, "Belum," jawabnya singkat.

"Mmmh… keberatan kalau pergi bersamaku?" tawar Harry.

Sekali lagi Pansy menatap tak percaya pada Harry, "Dan membiarkan diriku ditatap dengan penuh kebencian oleh para gadis yang mengagumimu?"

"Oh come on, Pans, jangan ikut-ikutan Hermione yang selalu menggodaku dengan kata-kata seperti itu," keluh Harry.

Pansy tertawa renyah, "Baiklah, selama kau mau bertanggung jawab akan keselamatanku," godanya lagi dan melangkah ke dalam untuk mengambil tas kecilnya, "Apa aku perlu berganti pakaian, Mr. Hero?"

Harry berdecak, "Begitu saja kau sudah…" Harry kehilangan kata-katanya, bagaimana mungkin gadis ini tak percaya diri dalam balutan baju coklat tuanya yang tampak begitu anggun.

"What?" tanya Pansy yang sudah berdiri di depan Harry dan membuat pemuda itu semakin tergugup.

"T-tidak, kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya dan tersenyum saat Pansy mengangguk.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sebulan mereka menjalin hubungan yang intens, Harry semakin sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Pansy. Gadis berambut hitam itu tampak begitu berbeda dibandingkan saat dia masih berstatus murid Hogwarts. Dulu gadis itu terkesan terlalu kekanakan dengan sifatnya yang keras dan bicaranya yang ketus. Tapi Pansy yang sekarang ada di hadapan Harry nyaris tampak sempurna sebagai seorang gadis yang mulai beranjak dewasa di usianya yang sudah berkepala dua.

Sifatnya begitu manis, gayanya sangatlah anggun dengan sedikit keangkuhan yang tersisa di binar mata coklatnya. Yang kadang membuat Harry menjadi salah tingkah dan kehabisan kata saat berhadapan dengannya. Gadis ini tampak begitu kuat dan mandiri.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Pansy jengah karena Harry terus melihatnya bekerja.

Harry tersenyum, "Aku melihat bunga," jawabnya singkat.

Pansy mengernyitkan keningnya, "Bunga? Banyak sekali bunga disini, Harry. Bunga yang mana?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

Harry menggeleng, "Kau taka akan tahu, karena bunga itu tampak begitu sempurna di mataku," jawabnya lagi.

Pansy terbahak, "Kau lucu kalau bicara begitu, siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Keadaan," jawab pemuda itu lagi sambil tak lepas memandang mata coklat Pansy yang bersinar hangat. "Ini sudah terlalu malam, kenapa tak kau tutup tokonya?"

Gadis itu melihat pada jam tanngannya yang berwatna putih, seputih kulitnya, "Belum, sebentar lagi. Kalau kau lelah sebaiknya pulang saja."

Harry menggeleng, "Malas di flat hanya sendiri," jawabnya.

Pansy berkacak pinggang, "Alasan yang aneh, selama ini kan kau tinggal sendiri? Kenapa baru merasa sekarang malasnya?"

Harry tertawa, "Sudahlah, selesaikan merawat bungamu. Boleh aku mengerjakan sedikit pekerjaanku disini?" tanya Harry.

Pansy mengangguk, "Pakai saja meja kerjaku," jawabnya, lalu dia melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu mengeluarkan sebuah map hijau dari dalam tasnya dan mulai berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Pansy tersenyum melihat pemuda yang sebenarnya sudah sejak lama mengisi hatinya tersebut. Mungkin sejak pertama kali Harry memanggilnya 'Pansy', saat hari terakhir mereka di Hogwarts, dua tahun yang lalu.

Saat perang usai dan mereka harus mengulang satu tahun yang tertinggal, saat itulah dia mulai menaruh perhatian pada pahlawan dunia sihir itu. Sifat Harry yang selalu hangat tak berubah sedikitpun walau dia telah menjadi terkenal, bahkan Pansy terkejut melihat Harry yang justru memilih menjauh dari segala pujian yang diberikan setiap orang yag bertemu dengannya.

Kebesaran hatinya dalam menyelamatkan keluarga Malfoy dari hokum Azkaban pun membuatnya kagum. Semua orang tahu bagaimana jahatnya keluarga bangsawan itu terhadap Harry, tapi dengan tulus dia telah melupakan semua masa lalu. Bahkan satu tahun terakhir itu hubungan Harry dan Draco berangsur membaik.

Sejak lama dia ingin meminta maaf pada Harry, tapi rasa takut di tolak selalu menghalangi niatnya. Akhirnya gadis Slytherin itu memutuskan untuk hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh saja. Apalagi kehadiran Ginny Weasley yang tak pernah jauh dari Harry membuat Pansy memilih diam dan mundur.

Ada rasa kesal di hatinya karena gadis berambut merah itu terus menempel di dekat Harry. Dia tahu kalau mereka telah menjalin hubungan khusus sejak tahun keenam Harry, dan entah kenapa pansy tak suka mendengar itu. Dia begitu kesal melihat Harry yang begitu perhatian pada adik sahabatnya sendiri itu.

Hari terakhir mereka sebelum kelulusan akhirnya memaksa Pansy untuk menemui Harry, sungguh tak disangka kalau pemuda itu langsung menerima uluran tangannya dan memaafkannya, bahkan memanggil nama depannya sebelum mereka berpisah.

Dan pertemuan di pesta kemarin sungguh mengejutkan Pansy. Dia terus menahan rasa kesalnya karena harus melihat Harry lagi bersama Ginny, 'sungguh menyebalkan', batinnya saat itu. Tapi begitu Harry menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Ginny yang telah lama usai membuat hatinya yang semula terasa berat langsung menjadi ringan, rasa lega memancar dari dalam hatinya. Dan kini, disaat pemuda ini sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, perasaan yang telah lama terpendam nyaris membuncah keluar tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

"Ada yang aneh di wajahku, Pans?" pertanyaan Harry mengejutkannya.

Pansy menggeleng cepat, "Dari dulu kau memang selalu terlihat aneh, kau tahu," bantahnya sambil berusaha menutupi rasa malunya karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Harry.

Harry membereskan pekerjaannya, dia terkekeh pelan, "Sekarang tutup tokomu, ini sudah malam, Pans," kata Harry.

Pansy tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir dari pemuda itu, "Baiklah, aku tak mau kalau harus di tangkap seorang auror karena telah melanggar jam malam," guraunya yang membuat Harry tertawa.

"Besok kau bisa tutup lebih cepat?" tanya Harry.

"Kenapa?' tanya gadis itu heran.

Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Mmh… besok ulang tahunku dan aku ingin makan malam bersamamu," jawabnya setengah gugup.

Pansy membelalakkan matanya, dia pura-pura terkejut walau sebenarnya dia ingat tanggal lahir Harry Potter, sang pahlawan dunia sihir, "Benarkah?" tanyanya. Gadis itu tersenyum hangat saat Harry mengangguk, "Semua restoran nyaris sudah pernah kita singgahi, besok aku ingin memasak sendiri untuk makan malam kita," jawabnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Harry senang, "Dimana?"

Pansy tampak berpikir sebentar, "Di flatmu, aku belum pernah kau ajak kesana," jawabnya semangat.

Harry tersenyum, "Aku akan sangat senang, percayalah," jawabnya. "Kalau aku belum pulang kau bisa masuk kesana, ucapkan satu mantra sambil mengetuk daun pintunya dengan tongkat sihirmu," kata Harry sambil membisikkan satu kata di telinga Pansy. Setelah itu dia mencium lembut pipi gadis itu dan melangkah keluar, "G'nite, Pans."

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pansy menaiki lantai dua gedung apartemen ini dan mencari nomor flat Harry. Dia begitu bersemangat menyiapkan semua kebutuhan untuk makan malam mereka. Setelah menemukan flat yang dicari Pansy pun berusaha mengetuk pintunya, tak ada yang membukakan. Merasa kalau Harry belum pulang Pansy pun berusaha mencoba menggunakan cara yang diberitahu Harry.

Tapi belum sempat mantra dia ucapkan daun pintu bergerak dan pintu kayu itu membuka perlahan. Alangkah terkejutnya Pansy melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu, "Hai," sapa suara itu.

"Ginny?" jawab Pansy yang masih terkejut. Kakinya membeku di depan pintu. Jantungnya berdebar keras, dia merasa Harry membohonginya.

"Harry belum pulang, kau masuk saja dulu," kata gadis berambut merah itu sambil tersenyum.

Pansy menggeleng, hatinya terasa sakit. Harry belum pulang tapi ada Ginny di dalam flatnya. Berbagai pikiran buruk memasuki pikirannya, "Tidak, aku hanya mampir, mungkin lain kali saja," jawabnya cepat sambil membalikkan badannya dan berlalu dari tempat itu. Dia tak menghiraukan Ginny yang memanggilnya.

**.**

**.**

Dengan kesal dia menutup pintu tokonya, hatinya begitu hancur, "Dia bilang ingin makan malam denganku, dasar pembohong," gerutunya. Tak terasa air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya. Rasa sakit dan kesal ditumpahkannya dalam satu tangisan yang keras, yang membuatnya lelah lalu tertidur di kursi kerjanya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pansy merasa tubuhnya berguncang pelan, "Pans, bangunlah," bisik sebuah suara.

Pansy membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya, "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya gadis itu ketus.

Harry tersenyum, "Kau tak mengunci pintunya, ceroboh sekali," gurau Harry.

Pansy berdiri membelakangi pemuda itu, dia berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang sembab karena menangis.

"Kata Ginny tadi kau datang ke flat ku" tanya Harry pelan.

Pansy mendengus, "Maaf, aku tak tahu kalau kau juga mengundang dia. Aku tak mau mengganggu," jawab gadis itu sinis.

Harry tersenyum karena itu mengingatkannya pada Pansy yang dulu dia kenal. Perlahan dia menyentuh bahu gadis itu, "Kenapa tadi kau tak masuk dulu?" tanyanya lagi.

Pansy tak menjawab, air matanya kembali mengalir dari mata coklatnya. Bahunya bergetar menahan emosi.

Dada Harry menghangat, dengan lembut dipelukanya tubuh mungil gadis itu dari belakang, "Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu kalau kau akan datang lebih cepat."

Pansy tersentak, "Maksudmu kau tak sempat mengusirnya pulang dan membuatku tak cemburu?" katanya marah sambil membelalak kearah Harry.

Mata hijau Harry melebar, "Kau cemburu? Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Pansy kembali memunggungi Harry, dia kelepasan bicara dan menjadikan kata-katanya sebagai boomerang yang menyerang dirinya sendiri.

Kembali Harry memeluk Pansy dengan lembut dan mencium rambut hitamnya yang panjang. Perlahan dibaliknya tubuh gadis itu supaya menghadapnya.

Pansy tertunduk, dia terlalu malu untuk menatap Harry.

Harry menangkup wajah putih itu dengan tangannya dan menengadahkannya, "Dengar aku, sweetheart. Mereka hanya membantuku membereskan flatku yang agak berantakan. Aku bilang kalau aku akan bersama denganmu mala mini dan mereka begitu antusias membantuku."

"Mereka?' tanya Pansy bingung.

Harry membelai pipi putih itu, "Mereka, honey, selain Ginny disana juga ada Neville, kekasihnya, dan juga Hermione. Saat itu mereka tak menemuimu karena sedang membersihkan dapurku yang berantakan," jelas Harry.

Hati Pansy terasa lega, "Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi.

Harry mengangguk, "Kau bilang akan datang agak sedikit malam, tapi ternyata kau sendiri datang lebih awal disaat semua belum siap, maafkan aku," bisik Harry.

Pansy tersenyum, "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Harry, maafkan aku."

Harry memeluk gadis itu dengan begitu lembut, "Aku suka kau cemburu, sweetheart, aku mencintaimu," bisik Harry di telinga gadis itu.

Pansy tersentak, dia menatap mata hijau Harry yang bersinar laksana emerald, "Jangan membohongiku," jawab gadis itu.

Harry menundukkan wajahnya dan menyapa bibir merah Pansy dalam satu ciuman yang begitu lembut, dia bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar pelan. Saat ciuman itu berakhir Harry bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Pansy, "Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Pans, aku mencintaimu," bisik Harry lagi. Dadanya berdegup kencang saat gadis itu melesakkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Harry.

"Akupun mencintaimu, Harry," jawab Pansy pelan di dada Harry.

Setelah itu tak ada yang bicara, keduanya menikmati kehangatan tubuh kekasihnya yang rapat dalam sebuah pelukan. Tak perlu saksi untuk cinta mereka, karena ratusan bunga melihat dan memberikan aroma wangi mereka sebagai ucapan selamat.

**End**

**A/N.**

**Straight pair pertamaku, fic yang tertunda selama berbulan-bulan dan hasilnya sungguh mengecewakan, maafkan aku.**

**Fic ini aku buat untuk melunasi janjiku pada CACOLATE, Caco… molornya ga sampe setahun kan? Maaf ya kalau ga bagus *peluk Caco*.**

**Buat Ficfan91 dan buat White Phoenix juga, maafkan aku kalau straight pertamaku ga karu2an kaya gini. Makasih untuk dukungan kalian, walau sulit aku tetap berusaha menciptakan fic ini.**

**Jadi… kalian wajib ripiu ya XD**


End file.
